Zafiro Místico
by Nosferatus Castillo
Summary: Una joven inocente es sometida a vivir experiencia que manchan su existencia, renunciando a su vida y recurriendo al fin de esta. Duerme un tiempo para después volver y ver como Londres, conociendo a un ser llamativo e interesante, a pesar de un aspecto que puede atemorizar a sus enemigos, ella tiene una atracción hacia él, pero se dará cuenta que no solo ella siente tal atracción.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Kouhta Hirano, solo he tomado a aquellos para crear una historia. Esta parte de la historia hace un poco mas de enfásis al personaje "Elizabeth" para poder así ver como se relaciona este con Alucard. _

* * *

**Capítulo I - ABISMO**

_París, Londres, Invierno de 1763_

__Una joven llamada Elizabeth, no mas de 22 otoños, tan inocente como un ángel, tan pura como el rocío en una rosa acariciada por los suaves rayos del crepúsculo naciente, su pelo corto,un poco azulado, como la fría noche iluminado por el débil manto de la Luna. Sus ojos cafés como la tierra húmeda en otoño, aquella joven que no conocía los pecados y los mas oscuros deseos de los humanos vivía en la pobreza con sus padres y sus pequeñas tres hermanas. Trabajaba como sirvienta de un hombre sinónimo de inmundicia y crueldad. Solía insinuarse para satisfacer sus deseos hacía la joven, ella temblaba de miedo pero era la forma de ayudar a sus padres con sus hermanas y el sustento del hogar. Ella negaba a toda costa a aquel que hombre, lo evitaba, evadía pero no podía escapar. Aquél hombre desesperado porque aquella joven jamás cedió ante él, visito la cabaña, tan inmunda, para así deshacerse de lo que ella mas amaba y dejarla sin nada.

Ella regresaba de su trabajo agotada, hasta que un frío, tan aterrador y paralizante, mas frío que el invierno que ahí acechaba. Sin dudarlo corrió a la cabaña, entró y quedo invadida por un terror indescriptible. -¿Madre?... ¿Padre?... ¿her... manas?- Musitaba la joven ante esa escena tan atroz que ante sus ojos se mostraba, pronto quedo paralizada, sintió como una mano dura, áspera, cubría su boca y la inmovilizaban, esa textura tan asquerosa era familiar para ella, aquel al que siempre rechazo la tomo, sin dudarlo, este la desnudo, y pronto tomo posesión de ella. La joven por mas que gritará, intentara huir, era imposible, perdió su familia, un hogar. Rezaba a Dios que fuera solo una pesadilla, que la librará y ayudará pero ni Dios la ayudo.

* * *

Esa noche, Elizabeth fue vestida con las mas fina prenda, un vestido carmesí que resaltaba sus atributos, maquillada como una princesa y decorada quedando como una muñeca de porcelana. Tomada a la fuerza es encadenada como un perro y llevaba a lo alto de un escenario, esta es mostrada a varios hombres que fijaban su mirada, reflejando en sus ojos lujuria y deseo por ella. Aquel que tomo posesión de Elizabeth la vendió a una cantidad tan grande como el valor de una mansión a una mujer de edad avanzada, portando unos harapos opacos.

Fue llevada a un burdel, donde paso 4 años usada como prostituta, marcada con un sello en su espalda como si fuera una res, rezando a un Dios que jamás escucho sus plegarias, rezos, ella perdió su consciencia, su esperanza, la fe, su familia y su inocencia. Usada, golpeada, maltratada y humillada infinidades de veces, parecía un títere que movían a su gusto y deseo. Una fría noche, después de haber usado de nuevo como juguete sexual, tomo el puñal del cazador -Dios, siempre rogué, rece y suplique, nunca me ayudaste, jamás me apoyaste, ni siquiera una señal de que no todo esta perdido pero... no puedo soportar esto, si en verdad existiera, hubieras ayudado a mi alma, a no sufrir mas, pero no creo ni en ti, ni en la vida, ni en esta porquería- sin dudarlo, tomo el mango de ese puñal y lo clavo en su cuello...

* * *

_Las afueras de Londres, 1816_

-¿Dón.. de? ¿Dónde estoy?- Su boca emanaba un aire frío, observaba a su alrededor -¿Un bosque? ¿Cómo vine a parar aquí? Pero... si yo... solo recuerdo que pronto todo se lleno de oscuridad, silencio-. Pronto vio unos esqueletos junto a ella, se aterrorizo pero por algunas joyas y accesorios que portaban, se percato que eran varias de las jóvenes que conoció en el burdel, miro su ropa deshecha, llena de tierra, podrida para después ver que su piel era blanca como la nieve. Su piel al tacto era frío como un cadáver, quedo atónita ante lo que vio, aunque la tenue luz que iluminaba el lugar era poca, ella podía ver a la perfección, no comprendía que sucedía.

Se dispuso a conocer el lugar, recorrió el lugar donde estaba, pronto reconoció el lugar -Solía venir aquí con mi padre... ¡Ah! recuerdo que aquí veníamos a practicar con el arco, extraño esos días... Ese hombre decrépito, ¡Maldito! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Mataste mi familia!- comenzó a llorar pequeñas lágrimas carmesí, asemejando a unos bellos rubíes. Continuo su camino hasta llegar a Londres, sorprendida al ver el gran cambio que había en el lugar, tomo una tela que encontró en el suelo para cubrirse, buscaba refugio la cual todos negaban al verla con un aspecto descuidado, sucia como una vagabunda. Pronto al leer los periódicos se percató del año en que estaba, no pudo creer que pasará tanto tiempo y aun luciera igual.

Volvió a donde solía vivir antes, encontró esa cabaña abandonada, vieja, se notaba que los años pasaron sobre este como un huracán, destruyo ese pequeño recuerdo, lleno de insectos, se adentró y débil quedo ahí, derrotada y cansada quedando como una bella durmiente pero con el aspecto de un vagabundo de mal aspecto.

* * *

_Londres, 1994_

-¡Ah! Me duele la cabeza... he dormido demasiado... ¡AH!- Grito al sentir el rayo del sol tocar su rostro, ardía como si hubiera sido quemada con fuego, se oculto en la sombra, y cada vez que trataba de sentir ese pequeño rayo de sol, este le quemaba como un ardiente fuego. -Había escuchado historias, vampiros que pasan por esto, entonces ¿soy uno? ¿realmente soy algo así? ¿cómo? Pero... ¡Ah! ¿colmillos? esto no lo tenía. Ahora comprendo, si esto es cierto entonces esto tiene sentido-. Espero a la noche a salir, fue a Londres, donde robo en una tienda prendas para usar, pero vestía como un hombre, odiaba los vestidos. Cuando de regreso noto una mansión extraña y llamativa, pero decidió continuar su camino.

Los años pasaron, solo estaba como espectadora del mundo que lo rodeaba, los años pasaron, observo el cambio de Londres, como las personas cambiaban con ella. -Los humanos cambian, así como Londres cambia, se lleva la esencia de la humanidad, desapareciendo en el averno aquello que hacía a ellos maravillosos...- Mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a esa mansión que estaba lejos de todo y todos, sola y a la vez protegida como un palacio, como si en ella viviera una reina. La mansión lucía hermosa a pesar de tener un aspecto antiguo -Los años pasan y esta mansión tan bella se mantiene en pie, parece que los años no pasan en vano aquí- esboza una pequeña risa, pues todas las noches permanecía observando ese lugar durante dos horas sentada en el árbol, a lo cual se percató que los residentes eran la Familia Hellsing, pero no supo mas al respecto.

* * *

_Londres, 2011_

__En sus adentros pensaba, observando un infierno desatado en Londres, zepellin's llegaron desatando el limbo, los eternos sufrimientos surgieron ahí, las personas ardían en las ardientes llamas, todos, sin importar si estos eran pequeñas almas, fueron devoradas por aquellos seres -Solo se que aquel que dirige ese zepellin controla todo este terror en el lugar-. Observo que pronto llego un vampiro, tan solo su presencia causaba miedo, observo como acabo con ejércitos enteros, desato un infierno, almas suplicando, es como haber liberado a Lucifer de su refugio, ella era como el alma de Virgilio, viendo lo que sucedía, no se atrevió a intervenir, pronto supo quien era... Alucard, un ser tan cruel, frío, y atemorizante, jamás había conocido tal miedo. -Así que él es que vivía en esa mansión, y aquella mujer... Integra, parece tener control sobre este-. Observó como la batalla llego a su fin, la obra acabo, el escenario quedo en ruinas.

* * *

Pasaron 30 años desde el incidente, desde la guerra desatada y el infierno creado, desde la aparición de aquel ser y su repentina ausencia, pero, algo le decía que aquel vampiro jamás murió, seguía existiendo. Escondido en el alba, oculto en las profundidades.

Mientras descansaba en un árbol, una brisa fría, una fuerza atrayente, llamativa y seductora y a la vez tan escalofriante la despertó, emanaba de la mansión, él volvió, aquel ser oscuro volvió, ella se adentró a la mansión, explorando ese lugar, dejándose llevar por esa oscura fuerza hasta el sótano de aquel lugar, entre las sombras, el ligero resplandor que apenas entraba en la mansión dejo ver una silueta, alta, sus ojos brillaban mostrando una frialdad inmensa y atrapante, él se acercó. -¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Intento pero es difícil- decía Elizabeth en sus adentros, poco a poco él se acerco quedando frente a ella...


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Hellsing de Kouhta Hirano, solo los he tomado para la creación de esta historia._

* * *

**Capítulo II - EL FÉNIX**

Un hombre de gabardina roja, alto y dominante, aquellos ojos brillaban, reflejando como el mismo fuego desatados en el mas profundo averno, sus facciones eran muy bien definidas lo cual podría considerarse atractivo, mostraba esa expresión fría y atemorizante, la misma que Elizabeth vio hace 30 años cuando este se enfrentó a sus enemigos. - ¿Qué haces aquí vampiro? Pude sentir tu presencia, desde hace tiempo que la siento, aunque nunca tuve oportunidad de saber quien o que era- Dijo el vampiro al quedar frente a ella. -¿Cómo supo que era un vampiro?- Extrañada dijo la joven a aquel hombre que estaba parado ahí. -Porque un vampiro emana una extraña fuerza, oscura como la noche, ademas de que puedo ver como tus ojos reflejan un color muy llamativo, asemejando al crepúsculo-.

Elizabeth comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de él, de huir, pero él seguía caminando -Los vampiros intrusos como tú deben ser eliminados, entrar a esta propiedad evadiendo a los soldados es causa de allanamiento y motivo suficiente para borrar toda existencia tuya-. Ella frunció el ceño, comenzó a correr, alejándose de Alucard, pero este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a ella frenando su camino, la tomo del cuello y sonrío de manera perversa -Quizás no me ofrezcas mucha diversión pero podría entretenerme un poco contigo...-. Elizabeth miró al vampiro, sus ojos se tornaron en un intenso rojo y golpeo a este obligandolo a soltarla.

La fuerza que aplico fue demasiada mandando a Alucard al fondo del pasillo, un silencio abrumador lleno ese momento, pronto una risa que comenzaba de un tono bajo hasta una carcajada, tan orgullosa rompio aquel molesto vacío. Ella se puso en posición esperando al vampiro. -Esto es interesante, eres una de nuestra familia, original y única, pero aun pareces novata-. Elizabeth se quedo atónita ante eso bajando la guardia. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Decía el vampiro mientras se acercaba, sus pasos retumbaban en el lugar, pesados pero firmes, ella no responde, -Te pregunte tu nombre, no seas descortés ni maleducada-, se acercaba hasta quedar una vez mas frente a la joven. -Nerta... sí, solo dígame Nerta-, a lo que él respondió -La diosa escandinava de la naturaleza, jajaja de acuerdo "Nerta"- Dijo cambiando su expresión a la de alguien juguetón, como si quisiera molestarla -¿No se te ocurrió algún otro nombre vampirita?- agachándose para que entendiera la indirecta, Elizabeth molesta le dio una bofetada -El hecho de que sea un poco pequeña no es motivo para atacarme de esa forma Alucard- este se quedo sorprendido, cambio su expresión a una seria, sin dejar de mirar a la joven, saco su arma y le apunto directo al corazón -Eres una vampira interesante, lastima que acabaré con tu miserable y ridícula existencia-, ella solo sonrío y le miro -¿Ridícula? ¿Dices que mi vida es miserable y ridícula cuando tu hace 30 años deseabas morir? ¿Acaso o deseabas que aquel católico te venciera? Yo aprecio esta vida que llevo, y no deseo morir, menos por alguien tan ridículo como tú-, el vampiro no cambiaba su expresión, tomo el arma y lo guardó, sin nada mas que decir continuo su camino a su morada evadiendo a la joven. -Déjame vivir aquí, y te mostrare que no todo es tan malo como parece, he aprendido a apreciarlo y yo lograré que tu tambien lo veas de otra forma, además tengo varios "juguetes" que te gusten, como aquella arma que traes-, aquél vampiro dio media vuelta y le miro por unos instantes -Si no lo logras te exterminaré como un insecto-, sonrío y se acercó a él -Y entonces ¿dónde dormiré?-, él la llevo a una de las habitaciones de la masmorra, la mas vieja y abandonada del lugar -Aquí dormirás-, ella miró el lugar y antes de decirle algo, Alucard ya se había ido.

* * *

Alucard residí en sus aposentos, tomo asiento sobre su trono, tomo una copa y sirvió un poco de vino, degusto de esta para después romper la copa en su mano, -Esa jovencita tiene algo interesante que aun no me explico. Nerta... ¿por qué no me dijo su nombre real? ¡Ah! esa pequeña es muy orgullosa. De alguna manera aquella vampira ... me recuerda a... mi-. Decía el vampiro, debido a tales pensamientos no notó que rompió la copa hasta que Seras grito asustada. -¡Master! ¿Esta bien?- El vampiro giró a ver a la draculina, miró su mano que sangraba, dejo caer los trozos de aquella copa, su herida pronto cerro, -¿Qué haces aquí Seras?- dijo un poco molesto a Seras, -Bu...bueno, es que escuche un fuerte golpe aquí y pensé que había pasado algo-. Se acercó a su maestro, ella rápidamente noto que su maestro estaba muy pensativo, como si algo hubiera robado su atención, -Ma... ¿Master? ¿Sucede algo? Esta algo... bueno, distraído?-. Este sacudió ligeramente su cabeza -No, nada Seras, solo pensaba en aquella vampira que hospeda ahora aquí, hay algo que envuelve mi atención, aunque no se porque...-, la draculina lo miró sorprendida al escuchar que había alguien ahí, pero noto que su maestro no estaba muy concentrado como para aclarar sus dudas, así que solo salió de la habitación y lo dejo solo.

* * *

Elizabeth observaba esa habitación tan abandonada, el tiempo había hecho de las suyas, suspiro y observo que había una cama, pero estaba podrida y rota -¿Y quiere ese maldito que duerma aquí? ¿En una porquería como esta? Cuando lo vea ya verá-. Continuo explorando la habitación, telarañas, ratas, tal lugar era decrépito y asqueroso, ella decidió salir de ahí, subió para explorar mejor la mansión, encontró una biblioteca, oficina, y una habitación con cierta decoración barroca -Jajaja aquí hay una habitación mejor que aquella, ¡Ja! creo que dormiré aquí- lo dijo mientras se aventaba sobre la cama, pronto amanecería por la cual ella quedo dormida.

Las horas pasaron, ella dormía hasta que Alucard la tiro de la cama -¿Pero que...? ¡Ah! Condenado vampiro ¿qué te pasa?-, este lo miraba algo molesto -Te dije que durmieras allá, al parecer quieres que te mate ¿verdad Nerta?- esta se asusto -Lo siento, pero la habitación es un maldito desastre, una dama como yo no puede dormir ahí- Alucard solo la tomo de la playera y la arrastró como un costal -El hecho de que este así es que nadie había ocupado esa habitación, después arreglaremos eso, además no puedo correr el riesgo de que Integra te vea... aun no es el momento- ella se giro y golpeo al vampiro para que la soltará -¿Era necesario recurrir a la violencia? Solo me lo hubieras dicho y me voy de ahí, que infantil...- se levanto y se retiro a la habitación de Alucard, esta vez ella quería irritarlo, encontró el ataúd de Alucard y se recostó en este, Alucard la siguió y la miro molesto, quería ahorcarla en ese instante, pero decidió esta vez hacerlo de manera sutil -Nerta, ¿podrías dejar mi ataúd e irte a tu habitación?- mientras presionaba los dientes por lo enfurecido que estaba, literalmente echaba humo por las orejas. Al ver que aquella no se movía la levanto y la dejo en el suelo.

Ella lo miró pero estaba agotada que no intento luchar, quedo dormida en el suelo, Alucard la miro, en ese momento su mirada mostró interés en Elizabeth, la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó de vuelta en el ataúd -Esta vez haré una excepción contigo...- suspiro, -Pero eres algo problemática, ya veré como me deshago de ti, aunque sería interesante ver como intentarás hacerme cambiar de opinión alguien tan infantil como tú- Sonrío dejando a la vampira ahí y tomando asiento una vez mas en su trono, este también, después de pensar en aquella vampira quedo dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Hellsing de Kouhta Hirano, solo los he tomado para la creación de esta historia. Elizabeth es un personaje ficticio creado por mí, entablando cierta relación entre este y Alucard_

* * *

**Capítulo III - ALOJAMIENTO**

Aquella noche Elizabeth durmió plácidamente, tanto tiempo había estado durmiendo de manera incómoda y molesta que aquél ataúd parecía un pedazo de nube, suave y relajante, aquella vampira concilio el sueño de manera satisfactoria. Mientras que el vampiro le fue algo imposible, tener a alguien en su habitación de por sí era molesto, mas el que estuviera en su ataúd, pero al dirigir su mirada a aquella que parecía una niña indefensa, soltó un leve suspiro y salió de sus aposentos, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca para leer algo y matar un poco el tiempo, se encontró con una mujer de pelo largo, plateado asemejando al brillo de la Luna, aquel ojo de un azul inmenso resplandecía por la pequeña luz de aquella vela, mientras que un parche cubría el otro ojo debido a la batalla desatada hace 30 años, aquella mujer que el tiempo consumía con cada segundo que pasaba viro hacia donde el vampiro yacía parado. -¿Quién es la "invitada", Alucard- mientras dejaba el habano que estaba en sus labios sobre el cenicero, y haciendo énfasis en el nombre del vampiro, él sabía que lo decía molesta, pero era tan hábil para mostrar frialdad y furia al mismo tiempo, este solo sonrío y esbozo una sonrisa contestando a su amo -Una intrusa- diciéndolo tranquilamente, Integra lo miro molesta -¿Y porqué no te has deshecho de ella?- decía con un tono molesto -Ella dijo que me mostraría que mi vida no es tan cruel del todo, que haría que viera las cosas desde otra perspectiva a cambio de su vida-, Integra no entendía eso -Además ella es una vampira de naturaleza, aunque muy novata para los años que tiene-, esto hizo que Integra se sorprendiera para después cambiar volver a la expresión fría -Alucard, ¿de nuevo comportándote de manera tan...? ¡Ah! Tu y tus decisiones, eres un completo idiota, ¿no se que ganarás con tener a esa aquí?- Levantándose de su lugar y a paso acelerado salió de ahí para dirigirse hacia las masmorras, Alucard la siguió y antes de que ella pudiera poner un paso en las escaleras que llevaban a la joven, este la detuvo -Ama, ella es una vampira infantil, novata, aunque irritante pero quiero ver de que es capaz, pero te aseguro que si ella no logra su objetivo, la exterminaré, nada me ata a ella, es solo una vampira cualquiera, así que sin mas que decir...- este conservaba esa sonrisa orgullosa y segura de si mismo, a lo que Integra solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, dando a saber que dejaría que el vampiro se quedará con ella, -Solo una cosa sirviente, esa vampira la mantendrás tú, te harás cargo de ella, y si causa un problema yo misma la mato- dio media vuelta y se retiro a su habitación.

Alucard miró como Integra se retiraba a paso firme hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la mansión, regreso a su morada, pero al entrar ahí no encontró a la vampira -¿Dónde estará Nerta? ¡Nerta!- Decía el un poco molesto, comenzó a buscar en la habitación sin éxito alguno hasta que esta apareció en el techo -Tranquilo, no me he ido a ninguna parte, solo que ya no pude dormir y comencé a explorar la habitación-, Alucard alzó la mirada para verla -Integra sabe que estas aquí, mas te vale que te comportes, si aprecias tu vida, compórtate como alguien de tu edad, se mas madura- suelta un leve suspiro y toma asiento en su trono, colocando su mano en su frente -¿Por qué acepté esto? No quiero ser niñero de esta inmadura- Elizabeth bajo y se puso frente a él con los brazos cruzados -¡Hey! ¿Inmadura yo? Tal vez me comporte como una niña, pero al menos no soy una amargada como tú- dijo con cierto orgullo sin dejar de mirar al vampiro, -Si quieres residir aquí tendrás que cambiar ese comportamiento, ademas, debemos de ver que ropa usarás, pareces una vagabunda con esos harapos-, ella se miró a si misma sin evitar sonrojarse un poco -Es... esta bien, pero tu buscarás ropa para mí, pero de preferencia, nada de vestidos o faldas, odio eso- con un tono algo nostálgico. El vampiro la miro, escucho ese tono a lo cual solo dijo -Esta bien, mañana saldremos a comprarte algo de ropa, ¡ah!- suspirando, agacha la mirada llena de arrepentimiento por aceptar a la joven, ella se dio cuenta de eso y se acercó a él, tomando el mentón de él para que pudiera mirarle -Se que parezco una niña pequeña, incluso debo ser irritante para ti, pero... hay ciertas cosas que han hecho que aprecie esta nueva vida, vamos, sonríe, que no todo es malo, la vida no es cruel del todo- ella sonrío, este lo miro algo extrañado y quito la mano de la joven, molesto contestó -Eres molesta, solo... no se, vuelve a dormir, sal a conocer la mansión, pero por favor, deja de ser tan inmadura- ella mostró una mirada triste pero su orgullo evito que llorara, se notaba lágrimas cristalinas que querían brotar, pero ella supo controlarlas, se alejo del vampiro y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Había pasado un día desde que Elizabeth se quedo en la mansión, Alucard desde que la corrió de la habitación no la vio por un largo tiempo además de que tampoco encontraba su sombrero, así que decidió buscarla, pero para su sorpresa, ella entraba por la puerta principal acompañada de Seras, venían riendo, platicaban y traían unas pocas bolsas, aunque Elizabeth portaba el sombrero de Alucard, ella giró un poco su cabeza y sonrió, se acercó a él y le devolvió el sombrero -Toma, aun el sol es algo molesta, lamento si tome esto sin tu permiso- él conservaba una expresión fría, miro a Seras -¿Qué haces con Nerta?- Seras miró un poco espantada a su maestro -Este, bueno, ayer la vi caminando algo triste por los pasillos, así que hablé con ella y me contó todo, además de que dijo que estabas molesto y no quería molestarte, así que me ofrecí a llevarla de compras- Algo apenada llevo su mano a su cabeza con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

El nosferatu miró unos instantes a Seras para después dirigir su mirada hacia Nerta, en ese momento, al ver que también ella lo miraba, por un momento el tiempo se tuvo, sus miradas se cruzaron, él miró en aquellos ojos tristeza, dolor, este volvió en sí y caminando hacia la masmorra -Nerta, quiero hablar contigo, te veo allá-, ella miro a Seras -Creo que lo he hecho enojar mas de lo debido, debo cambiar esta actitud infantil- Seras le coloco la mano sobre el hombro de ella, sonrió para que ella levantará el animo, a lo que solo Nerta se dibujo una sonrisa tímida, tomo aquellas bolsas y fue hacia la habitación de Alucard.

Ella temía un poco pero después, por un momento ella detuvo el paso, recordando lo que había pasado y diciéndose a si misma que aquellos había pasado y no se dejaría intimidar por nada ni nadie. Con la frente en alto entró hacia donde se encontraba el vampiro, postrado en su trono esperaba a la joven, este la miró, ella trago un poco de saliva y se acercó a él -Aquí estoy, como pediste Alucard-, él la miro unos instantes, con las manos entrelazadas en sus piernas alzó un poco la mirada para verla mejor -Nerta, ese no es tu nombre, te comportas muy inmadura, infantil e irritante, pero... pude ver que en tus ojos hay dolor, tristeza. No me incumbe la vida de personas extrañas como tú, pero tratándose de ti, haré una ligera excepción, estamos aquí por una "apuesta", así que comencemos con el pie derecho. Quizás hayas escuchado o leído algo respecto a mí- ella miró extrañada a aquel vampiro, no comprendía mucho lo que sucedía, -Solo te diré que alguna vez fui llamado Conde, pero tengo mis motivos para servir a los humanos, para ser sirviente de esta familia, soy el aquel llamada "Dracula", ¡Ah! esto no es apropiado de mí, pero no quiero tener problemas, y si logró que llevemos una relación amistosa, quizás funcioné mejor esto- ella miró esbozándose una pequeña sonrisa -Es un placer conocerlo, esta bien, mi nombre real es Elizabeth, hija de campesinos, en mi pasado mi familia fue asesinada, fui usada de prostituta, a lo cual ahora apreció mejor esta vida- él nosferatu miró a aquella vampira, entonces comprendió el porque esa actitud, aunque no le sorprendió la historia.

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella -El hecho de tener un pasado así, no es motivo suficiente para parecer una vagabunda, cambia esas prendas, además necesito que te comportes mejor, se que repito demasiado esto pero solo así te mantendrás con vida. Además- sonriendo -Quiero ver que tan capaz eres, sera interesante ver si puedes progresar-. Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa retadora. -¡Ah! te veo muy segura, ya veremos si soportas vivir aquí- ya que él no quería tenerla mucho tiempo en la mansión, decidió buscar la forma de molestarla y que esta se fuera por su propia cuenta.

* * *

Elizabeth tomo la ropa y pidió permiso a Seras para tomarse una ducha en su baño, ella aceptó y salió de ahí. Preparó la tina, tomo una toalla y entró al baño. Alucard mientras tanto buscaba a Seras, ya que ella tenía el reporte de la última misión que cumplieron, buscó en las salas principales, en la biblioteca sin éxito, así que solo quedaba buscar en su habitación. Cuando Alucard entró, Elizabeth salia de su ducha portando solo la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, su piel húmeda, algunas gotas de agua recorría su cuerpo, podía verse un cuerpo desarrollado de una mujer, Alucard no pudo evitar mirarla completamente, ella se percató de eso y molesta tomo una vasija de flores y se la lanzó a este -¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?!-, el vampiro estaba algo distraído que recibió el golpe, sonrío sin pena alguna -Disculpa, pero te confundí con una prostituta- esto hizo enfurecer a Elizabeth y debido a que tenía cerca el ataúd de Seras, se la lanzó, a esto el vampiro dejo que le diera y salió de la habitación.

Elizabeth se vistió y pocos minutos después entró Seras agitada -¿Qué paso? ¿estas bien Elizabeth?- ella estaba enfurecida que no dijo palabra alguna y salió en busca del vampiro, al encontrarlo tan sonriente sobre la pared recargado, le dio una bofetada -¡Sabía que no debía decir nada de mi! ¡Menos a un imbécil como tú!- este sonrió y le miró -De nuevo disculpa, no era mi intención molestarte... bien, si lo era, pero te dije que no sería fácil residir aquí- ... -En ese caso matame bastardo, prefiero morir a ser insultada de esa manera- no pudo evitar llorar y salir deprisa de ahí, Alucard cambio su expresión, consideró que había exagerado un poco, pero ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería?, ¿molestarla?, pero por algo extraño se sentía mal, Seras estaba en la puerta y vio la breve discusión entre ellos, -Master, si tanto te molesta ella, solo dile que se vaya-, él la miro -Después veremos lo de tu ataúd- perdiéndose en las tinieblas que residía en el pasillo.

* * *

Encontró a Elizabeth en la sala, sentada en el sillón abrazando una almohada, parecía una niña pérdida y sola, ella lo miró molesta, así que Alucard se sentó junto a ella -Fui descortés al comportarme de tal forma, y pido me disculpes por tal actitud, esta vez el inmaduro fui yo- ella giro su mirada hacia un punto muerto, no quería verlo, él se acercó y tomo la mano de Elizabeth, ella giró un poco su cabeza para verlo, en ese momento sus miradas una vez mas se cruzaron, todo se detuvo una vez mas -Tu nombre es familiar para mí- dijo el vampiro sin dejar de mirarla -Lo dices por aquella que fue tu amada ¿cierto?, lo he leído en algunas obras- en un tono frío, se levanto pero no pudo avanzar, el vampiro no había soltado la mano de aquella -Tu piel, tu mano tan delicada y frágil...- ella arrebató su mano y se marcho de ahí. Alucard, movió ligeramente su cabeza -¿Qué demonios me sucede? Esto no es propio de mí...- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba sus manos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo III**

_Aaah, no había escrito nada respecto a esto, quizás mi historia este muy disparatada y rara, jajaja pero bueno, es una forma en la que he establecido este enlace de mi personaje y Alucard. Elizabeth no es mas que un personaje creado fuera de Hellsing, no tiene relación alguna con este pero gracias a algunas personas, decidí mostrar este fanfic que estuve escribiendo, espero que les guste, si no, aceptó críticas xD_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA:** _Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen son de Kouhta Hirano, la personaje Elizabeth solo me corresponde a mi. _

* * *

**Capítulo IV - ESTACA EN EL CORAZÓN**

Aquella noche, Elizabeth estaba en las afueras de la mansión, sin poder contener las lagrimas, sentada sobre el pasto mirando un punto muerto, Alucard la encontró sollozando y se sentó junto a esta sin decir palabra alguna, aunque extraño de él, puesto que no suele actuar así. Ella no lo miro, pero controló sus lágrimas y dirigió su mirada al vampiro, apunto al horizonte -Eres alguien orgulloso y muy creído, además de que no solo yo actúa algo infantil, si ves en el horizonte, esta lleno de oscuridad, y cada vez que esta se aleja de aquel profundo abismo, una tenue luz ilumina el camino. Para seguir adelante, debes salir de ahí, no dejar que tus recuerdos atormenten, mírame a mí, aun me cuesta superar esto, pero intento seguir adelante, en cambio, solo tu has enterrado los recuerdos, consumidos por los años y dejándolos estancados, pero cada vez que alguien toca el tema, estoy segura que aun te duele, es una cicatriz que aun no cierra-.

Él miro a la vampira, su expresión no expresaba sentimiento alguno, frío, tan neutral, que incluso ella sintió algo de incomodidad entre el ambiente, este solo miró el horizonte que ella señalo sin decir palabra alguna. -Lo que yo quiero es que veas mas allá de lo que te rodea, aunque también cierto tengo odio hacia las estupideces de los humanos, pero lo que ellos crean, las maravillas que rodean este lugar es lo que mas admiro, con eso pude seguir adelante, ¡ah! a veces no es fácil y lo admito, pero te aseguro que después de mostrarte que no todo es un infierno, hay un pequeño oasis-, este conservaba la misma expresión -Elizabeth, te doy un mes para que muestres eso, de lo contrario sabes que pasará, además, lo único que aprecio de los humanos, ademas de la fortaleza que estos tienen para seguir adelante, son sus armas- sin mas que decir, este se levantó y se retiro, ella solo suspiro y musito -Condenado vampiro-.

Alucard se dirigió hacia la azotea de la mansión, la noche parecía acogedora pero no motivo a este a salir o cazar siquiera, desde ahí podía ver a Elizabeth, su físico era la de una hermosa joven, su piel pálida y el tono de sus ojos hacían una hermosa combinación, pero el error que tenía es que parecía comportarse como una adolescente, pero aun así, al vampiro le llamo la atención mucho aquella vampira, ¿cómo alguien que tuvo un pasado doloroso puede sonreír?, a esto también se le vino a la mente a Seras Victoria, pues ella también pasó por cosas que marcaron su vida, y aun así, a pesar de ello, sonreía, aun conserva ese lado sensible que caracterizan a los humanos. Entonces aquel nosferatu comenzó a dudar de si mismo, ¿Acaso... no es capaz de olvidar su pasado? ¿No puede seguir adelante por aferrarse a ese lazo?, sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth se hacía esas cuestiones, a lo que pronto su expresión se torno molesta.

* * *

Elizabeth sentía una mirada, cuando viro para ver quien era, no vio a nadie, se levanto e ingreso a la mansión, justo ahí Integra estaba saliendo, ella la miro -Debes ser la nueva inquilina, el tiempo no es favorable ahora, pero en cuanto regrese, te espero en mi oficina, quiero hablar contigo respecto a las reglas que debes cumplir en esta mansión- sin nada mas, continuó su camino, tomo el auto y se retiro. Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza y entró. Se dirigió a la habitación de Seras, toco la puerta, la draculina sonrió y le accedió el paso.

Ella observó la habitación, y después miró a Seras avergonzada -Lamento mucho lo sucedido con lo de tu ataúd, pero... este... bueno, estaba molesta y aun no controlo mis impulsos- Seras solo sonrió -Vamos, toma asiento- la vampira miró unos instantes a Seras y después tomo una silla y lo coloco cerca de Seras, que había tomado también otra silla -Mi maestro es frío y cruel, y a veces puede haber ocasiones que no mide sus actos, aunque también admito que cometo algunos errores, disculpa a mi maestro por tal actitud, pero no le agradas, y literalmente solo acepto tu residencia por aquella propuesta que hiciste, aunque no entiendo porque en vez de dejarte estar aquí no te ha matado-.

Elizabeth sonrió y sin apartar la mirada a la draculina -A pesar de ser alguien frío, se que aun conserva su lado humano, sensible, y quizás sea esa la razón por la que aun no me mata jajaja. No estoy segura, y casi no lo conozco, pero se que puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión- Seras le miró ilusionada -Si necesitas ayuda, puedes buscarme, también quiero hacer que mi maestro sonría, no por matar a sus enemigos y burlarse de ellos, si no por que además aprecie esa vida que tiene- Elizabeth sonrío ante la ilusionada vampira -No se si lo logré, pero en todo caso, solo tengo un mes, haré lo mejor que pueda, aunque, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?, es que Alucard me ha dado una habitación pero esta muy descuidada, ¿podrías ayudarme a arreglarla? No quiero molestar a tu maestro?-, Seras sin borrar esa sonrisa dulce aceptó, tomo algunas cosas de su habitación y tomo de la mano a Elizabeth para ayudarla.

* * *

Alucard se encontraba una vez mas en la biblioteca, había tomado esa obra de Bram Stoker, tan conocida como su fama de aquel vampiro. Había leído fragmentos de este, tomo otras obras, leyendo las múltiples versiones de su vida, su historia, y las mas destacadas, Elizabeth Barthory y Mina Harker, aunque varias mostraba que tuvo relación amorosa con este, ninguna era real, aunque a excepción de que conoció a una mujer que llego a ser inspiración de este, alguna vez fue su motivo de vida y existencia, que en ningún libro encontró mención de esta. Este recordaba a aquella damisela, su pelo negro como la misma oscuridad, sus ojos verdes olivo, penetrantes y hermoso, su piel blanca, parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, la historia no sabe de ella, el tiempo la ha consumido en sus lazos, pero aquel recuerdo de esa mujer, permanecía en el vampiro. Guardó los libros en su lugar, se mantuvo ahí, estático, recordando a aquella mujer que marco su vida.

-Bárbara...- Entre suspiros brotó de sus labios, -Así que es eso lo que aun hace que me aferré a esto. No lo creo, eso es parte del pasado, esto es el presente y aferrarme a tal recuerdo sería muy estúpido. Además, Elizabeth es muy ilusa, ya deseo pronto acabar con su vida, pero seré paciente, alguien como ella, infantil, ilusa, es fácil de manipular, por algo paso por eso, por algo esta en esta situación- Pensaba aquel vampiro, sintió una ligera humedad en su rostro, toco su mejilla y al ver su guante manchado de sangre, cerro el puño y golpeó la pared creando una grieta. -No es posible que aun me aferre a tal pasado- Decía molesto, gruñía ante aquello, limpió aquella lágrima y se retiro a su habitación, azotando la puerta, Seras y Elizabeth escucharon aquel sonido, -Debe estar molesto por lo que le dije hace rato- dijo la vampira, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Alucard, Seras estaba algo asustada, era la primera vez que veía tal acto de su maestro.

* * *

Antes de llegar a la habitación del vampiro, se sentía una brisa fría, la fuerza era tan penetrante que se volvía muy tensa, Elizabeth comenzó a sentirse incomoda, estaba frente a la puerta, pero algo le impedía seguir, hasta que la puerta por sí sola se abrió, ella entró, estaba oscuro, continuó caminando hasta encontrar al vampiro postrado en su trono, usaba sus gafas, en una mano tenía una copa de vino, tomaba de ella, pequeños sorbos, dejo la copa a su lado y miro a Elizabeth -¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te ha llamado- sus palabras estaban llenas de odio, aunque los lentes no dejaban ver la mirada del vampiro de manera concisa, ella no se retiro. -Alucard, ¿estas bien?-... -Es una pregunta ridícula, ¿no lo crees Elizabeth?- ella se apeno pero continuaba mirandolo-Tienes razón, pero ¿por qué estas así? Fue por lo que te mencioné hace un momento ¿verdad?-, él movió la cabeza negativamente -Son asuntos que no te corresponden Elizabeth, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí- Elizabeth se acercó a él a pesar de esas palabras que sonaban mas como advertencia -Alucard... se que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, y que además no llevamos ni una semana de conocernos, pero se que hay algo que aun te molesta, pude verlo en tus ojos- él solo frunció el ceño -La vida es un enigma, así como este tiene sus ventajas, tiene las desventajas, envidio a los humanos por la capacidad de poder morir, en cuanto yo estoy condenado a una eternidad, a un eterno sufrimiento de esta vida que los humanos degradan con sus actos, sus deseos. ¿Cómo quieres que aprecie algo que los humanos no son capaces de ver o conservar?- quitándose las gafas para mirarla -Tienes razón, pero solo ves eso, no ves mas allá de lo que hay, aunque no es necesario que lo repita- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta -Espera, tengo una duda respecto a tu forma de ver las cosas-, ella lo miró -Ya se lo dije, mi pasado fue doloroso, que aprendí a apreciar esta nueva vida- ella sonrió y se retiro de la habitación, el vampiro quedo pensando en esas palabras...

* * *

_Jajaja bien, esto es el fin del otro capítulo, quiero basarme mas en cuanto a lo que es Alucard y un poco a las obras de Bram stoker, así como la vida conocida por este como el Empalador, dando cierto toque de humanidad a este, conocemos a Alucard y sabemos que él es muy orgulloso, pero aquí se mostrará un lado un poco tanto sentimental, aferrado a cierta persona que cambio su vida. Este capítulo es corto, pero solo hace énfasis en cuanto a cierta etapa de Alucard, espero les agrade :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA:** _Los personajes de Hellsing pertenecen a Kouhta Hirano, no a mí, solo Elizabeth y Bárbara me corresponden._

* * *

**Capítulo V - EL SELLO**

Integra regreso a la mansión altas horas de la noche, el trabajo había sido agotador pero algo no la dejaba concentrarse, no pensaba mas que en aquella nueva inquilina. Además de que Penwood organizó un baile para celebrar a Integra. Eso no le molestaba, el problema era la vampira. ¿Y sí solo se infiltró para intentar atacar a la Organización desde dentro?, era un peligro tener una vampira de naturaleza. Llamo a Seras y pidió que fuera por la invitada. Mientras esperaba tomo un libro, el que su padre usó hace tiempo, pero un capítulo en especial era la que no podía evitar leerle repetidas veces. Aprovechando la ausencia de Alucard, quien fue a una misión encomendada por Integra, ella esperaba pacientemente a Seras y la inquilina. Después de unos minutos, a las cuales Integra le parecieron eternos, por fin aparecieron. La joven vestía con un pantalón negro, una playera de tirantes blanca y un chaleco negro, ella entró sin temor y se sentó frente al escritorio donde Integra estaba esperando con un habano en sus labios. Seras cerro la puerta, no comprendía mucho de lo que sucedía pero tenía instrucciones de no retirarse para reclutar a la nosferatu cuando ella terminará de hablar, mientras Integra coloco este en el cenicero y cruzada de brazos miró a la nosferatu -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-, ella miró seria a Integra -Elizabeth Castillo-, sin despegar el ojo de la vampira prosiguió -Dime, ¿qué haces aquí en Londres y como terminaste en esta mansión?-.

La joven se intimidó un poco con la frialdad de Integra pero sin titubear contesto -He vivido aquí desde 1741 en París, pero a la edad de 22 mi familia fue asesinada, fui vendida y usada como prostituta pero antes de usarme de tal forma, la señora Mary Stubbe, la que me compró, me marcó como si yo fuera un animal de ganado- Integra no mostró seña de tristeza o algún sentimiento ante la historia que escuchaba -No me sorprende que hayas pasado por eso, debido a que fuiste usada como muchas jóvenes vírgenes de esa época, aunque... ¿Podría ver aquella marca que te hicieron?, Elizabeth asintió, se quito el chaleco y levanto la playera, dio un pequeño movimiento para que pudiera ver parte de la espalda, se veía marcada en su piel un símbolo, Integra sonrió ante esto -Esto me servirá-.

Elizabeth y Seras miraron extrañada a Integra, -¿Por qué dice eso?- pregunta la joven, -Ese símbolo que te marcaron era de un grupo conocida como Wiccas-. Al unisono Elizabeth y Seras preguntaron -¿Wiccas?-. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Integra -Así es, es una religión neopagana, basada en antiguas brujerías para crear una nueva. Aunque esta se dio a conocer alrededor de 1950, viendo ese símbolo al parecer tenía existencia, lo cual queda descartado como una religión neopagana. Ese símbolo se conoce como "Trisquel" o "Trinacrea celta". Ese símbolo tiene una variedad de significados, la mas destacable es que representa la trinidad pasado, presente y futuro. Mira Elizabeth, eres un vampiro de naturaleza, "Nosferatu das vampire", un ser que ni esta vivo ni muerto y debido a eso, eres peligrosa y enemigo de esta organización. Se que tienes un acuerdo con Alucard y que dispones de un mes, pero no puedo correr el riesgo de tenerte de inquilina aquí. Tengo dos opciones para ti, retirarte y buscar otro lugar donde residir, aunque no vendrás a esta mansión, en todo caso Alucard tendría que buscarte. O tengo la segunda opción, trabajar para la Organización al igual que Alucard y Seras, pero bajo una condición, ser sellada para que no hagas daño a nadie de esta mansión-.

Seras se sorprendió mucho al escuchar tal cosa, mas viniendo de Integra -Integra-sama, podría preguntarle ¿por qué decidió esas opciones para Elizabeth? Ella no parece que ataque a alguien, es una joven muy agradable-, Integra miró a Seras aun conservando aquella pequeña sonrisa -Porque las apariencias engañan, no quiero tener problemas, mi padre hace tiempo tuvo un gran problema con Alucard, perdió casi todo... no quiero que la historia se repita una vez mas...-. Elizabeth no se sorprendió, ella miró a Integra unos segundos, después observo el suelo, como si allí estuviera la respuesta. Después de unos largos minutos contesto -No tengo donde vivir, literalmente me la pasó moviéndome de un lugar a otro, además, me haría bien trabajar con ustedes, así podré conocer mejor al mundo que me rodea, he observado a Londres desde hace tiempo, pero como espectadora no aprendo mucho, prefiero ser parte del escenario y actuar en el-, Integra abrió un compartimento en el escritorio, sacando una pequeña daga de plata, se acerco a Seras y le susurró al oido, ella quedo atónita pero no dijo nada, Integra regreso a su lugar y miró a Elizabeth -De acuerdo, pero como te mencione, tendré que sellarte, te dolerá...-, Elizabeth se confundió ante eso, pero antes de decir algo, Seras clavo la daga en aquel símbolo que Elizabeth tenía marcado en en costado.

Pronto un dolor inmenso invadió su cuerpo, cayó al suelo, comenzó a desangrarse -¡¿Pero qué...?!- comenzó a toser, escupió sangre, siéndole difícil hablar. Integra tomó el libro que leía desde antes de que aquella joven entrará a su oficina, mirando a Elizabeth se acercó, la tomo del cuello, aunque con cierta dificultad y con la otra mano clavo mas la daga - Terra subiecta ignis... Ignis in terram moriatur- diciendo esto, saco la daga de plata del costado de Elizabeth, pronto alrededor del símbolo se formo un doble círculo con inscripciones en su contorno en tebano. Integra miro a Elizabeth que había quedado inconsciente ante tal experiencia, Seras asustada se acercó rápidamente a la nosferatu, la cargó en sus brazos sin dificultad, a lo que Integra por último dijo -The Earth on fire shall be put-, estas se inscribieron en el ahora convertido sello, Seras miró mas asustada -Integra-sama ¿era necesario hacer esto?- mientras que la limpiaba la daga y lo guardaba de nuevo en el compartimento del escritorio, tomo otro habano y con toda tranquilidad encendió una leve llama y comenzó a fumar -Ella no es tan poderosa como Alucard, por la cuál aproveche aquel símbolo cerca de su costilla para crear el sello, eso evitará que nos ataque puesto a que aquel símbolo esta atado al dolor que ella pasó y si ella intentará lastimarnos, el sello lo impediría. Tu estas... digamos, atada a Alucard, el fue el que te transformo, así que su sangre es tu sello. Ahora solo vete con ella a su habitación y vigila de ella, durante estos días estará débil por el sello, solo deja que este se incruste tanto en el alma como el cuerpo, mientras tanto, no dejes que Alucard la vea, aun no es momento para que sepa sobre nuestra nueva recluta, además aun no terminó con ella, después iré a verla, por ahora que descanse- diciendo esto, Seras asintió y se retiró.

* * *

**_Fin del quinto capítulo..._**

_ jajaja este también es cortó pero me costo, ya que tuve que hacer investigaciones respecto a la alquimia. Básicamente son tantas páginas que me no los pondré (mas porque perdí varias de ellas), solo mencionaré algunas como el foro activo de la Organización Hellsing, varias de alquimia como Coven Lunaris, y básicamente estas me ayudaron a crear mi sello, a lo largo de la historia verán. Una vez aclaró, aquí menciono a Penwood, pero no me refiero al que conocemos como tal, sino al nieto de este, lo recordarán en el último OVA de Hellsing Ultimate. La religión Wicca si es una religión reciente, solo que aquí cambie un poco la historia para que encajara con el símbolo que tiene Elizabeth xD7. Cualquier comentario o duda intentaré aclararlas :)_


End file.
